


Should Have Started There

by angelbabe_cj



Series: Holiday Prompt Ficlets 2015 [7]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Jessica is contrary, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbabe_cj/pseuds/angelbabe_cj
Summary: An acquiescence and a payment plan.Trish wants to use Jessica's PI skills, but Jessica needs persuasion.





	Should Have Started There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/gifts).



> NB: Jessica uses the c word to describe her vagina/vulva, and thus Trish does too. It's mentioned once, just in case you'd rather not read that. 
> 
> This is an older work I finally got beta read!
> 
> Indybaggins asked for Jessica/Trish, "You’re the only one I trust to do this.". Initially I panicked a tiny bit because I've not written much femmeslash before and nothing in the fandom. So the first idea I came up with was kind of vague. But I wrote it down. Only for a second idea to tumble onto the top of it part way through. I've ended up writing them both. I'm posting the second one right after this.

“No!” Jessica said, forcefully. Expressing her displeasure quite clearly in a single word as she reached for the whiskey bottle again.

“But–” Trish protested.

“NO!” That one was followed by the gulping of several large swigs but no actual retreat, so Trish knew she was still in the running to persuade her.

She fiddled with her own glass for a few seconds. Not something she was prone to in the slightest. She was a capable woman, a child actor with a successful adult career and the ability to defend herself – at least most of the time, but this had her uneasy. She swallowed.

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” she admitted quietly as she slowly raised her eyes to Jessica. She watched as Jessica’s face crunched up in the way which mean she had been defeated by her grudging acknowledgement of her feelings. It was a very eloquent frown. And sure enough:

“Ah… shit. Fine. FINE! I’ll do it. But I’m still charging you.” There was even a pointing finger. Clearly no reason to show she cared too much. Trish hid a smile.

“Well I was thinking about that…” she said.

“Oh, yes?” Jessica asked, suspicious. As a PI her levels of suspicious were very high anyway just from being awake.

Trish smiled and inched further along the sofa as she had been doing at every small interval since she’d seen the tide of the conversation going in her direction.

“Well I was thinking I might make some of my payments in another way…” she said, twitching her hand over until it was brushing Jessica’s thigh. “Only if you want of course,” she added, always cautious of pushing.

“Well, when you put it like that...” Jessica said, now sounding smug. “Your hand placement could do with some improvement though, Miss Always-Knows-Her-Places,” she said and gripped Trish’s wrist and brought her hand right up into the heat of her cunt (Jessica was fond of the word even if Trish wasn’t), the warmth evident even through her jeans.

“You know, maybe–” Jessica started, her hips tilting forwards into the pressure.

“Should have started there?” Trish joined in, and laughed. “It did occur to me. I was going for more serious.”

Jessica scoffed. “And your ability with your mouth for things other than talking isn’t serious?”

Well, when she put it like that, what could Trish do but lean in for an enthusiastic kiss? Which led to other demonstrations of her talents with her mouth.

And yes, Jessica did do what Trish asked for. And nothing else need be said about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Coconutice22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22) for the beta.


End file.
